supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight of Hell (AU)
A Knight of Hell is a unique breed of demons History Characteristics As a type of demon, Knights of Hell are evil spiritual entities that were created from human souls being stripped of their humanity. As a result of having been trained by Cain, Knights of Hell are very strong demons that possess unique abilities. They are called the first demons, making them among the oldest of their kind; this would mean that they were made shortly after the creation of, or at the same time as, the Princes of Hell and Lilith herself (the very first demon). The King of Hell outranks the Knights of Hell and they are expected to serve him, but they may stage a coup if they disapprove of the current King. The Knights of Hell are higher-ranked than common demons and most likely Crossroad Demons. They usually command great respect from their fellow demons and have their own subordinates: Abaddon had at least one demon who served her in the past, and she had assembled a group of demons willing to turn on Crowley and help her become Queen of Hell who feared and served her until her death. Larry Ganem called Abaddon a "hired gun," which would indicate that they may be willing to work for other parties for a price. Alternatively, it could mean they are simply subservient to higher demons. Appearance What a Knight of Hell looks like in its true form is unknown, but given descriptions of other demons' true faces, it is likely grotesque. On Earth, its true form manifests as a cloud of black smoke. A Knight of Hell may possess a human in order to interact with the physical world and its inhabitants. Most of the time, its host will not look any different than it how it did before they were possessed, but their eyes may change colors on occasion (such as when the Knight of Hell is extremely angry or wanting to intimidate its enemies) to reveal their possession. They have the completely black eyes typical of most demons. Certain other beings, such as other demons, can perceive a Knight of Hell's true form even when it is in a host, but ordinary humans are limited in the sense that they can only perceive its vessel or if the Knight is not in a vessel, its smoke form. They were depicted as skeletal creatures wearing a horned helm in the notes of Tara Powers and Abilities A Knight of Hell is a particularly strong type of demon; in fact, Crowley indicated that a single Knight of Hell is more dangerous than a group of ordinary demons. A Knight of Hell has powers that are rare and even unheard of among other demons and demonstrates fewer weaknesses than most other demons do. * Possession- Knights of Hell possess human bodies and take control of them, using them as their vesselson Earth. Notably, they can be inside two humans at once by inserting a portion of their essences into a second human while the majority of the Knights' essences remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before the Knight in question exited the second human and returned to her original host, leaving it unclear if Knights of Hell can possess two humans at once over a long period of time or if they can only perform split possessions temporarily. * Biokinesis- * Unique Smiting- * Immunity- Unlike most demons, Knights of Hell are immune to exorcism rites, churches, and the worst effects of the demon-killing knife. They are also more resilient to holy fire than lesser demons, as they retain the ability to move their hosts' bodies when it is burning with holy fire, unlike other demons. * Super Strength- Knights of Hell have inhuman physical strength. * Telekinesis- Knights of Hell can move objects and people with their minds. They can use this power to throw human adults through only a hand gesture. * Invulnerability- Knights of Hell are little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. They may not be as tuned in to physical sensations as humans are, * Telepathy- * Immortalit - Knights of Hell will not die of age or disease, and have the potential to live forever if not stabbed by someone who has the mark and the first blade. * Weather Manipulation- A Knight of Hell is capable of causing weather phenomena. * Super Stamina- Knights of Hell do not require food, water, oxygen or sleep to maintain themselves. * Terrakinesis- Knight of Hells can cause ground tremors. * Flight- When outside of their hosts, Knights of Hell can fly or hover above the ground. * Tactile Exorcism- * Teleportation- * Apporting- Cain was able to transport people to different locations by touch Weaknesses Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Demon-Killing Knife - Although the knife cannot kill a Knight of Hell, it is able to temporarily incapacitate one not bearing the mark: Banishing and Killing Known Knights of Hell Trivia * This Knights of Hell version are stronger than those of the canon version Category:Skullguy123